Jared's Soccer Game
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Karen finally comes out and tell's Lorelai about her secret about her being pregnant and about a huge fight she had with Leland about the baby's name.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the morning Lorelai get's Rory up and ready for Jared's soccer game then they all get in Luke's truck

''do you want to stop and get some donuts or munchkin's for after the game for the boy's?'' Lorelai asks Luke

''okay.'' Luke says

''can I get my own bag of chocolate munchkin's too?'' Rory asks her

''of course baby whatever you want.'' Lorelai tells her

''and a chocolate milk?'' Rory asks her

''yes baby daddy will buy you whatever you want.'' Lorelai tells her

''yay good!'' Rory says

Luke smiles paying attention to the road and drives them to a Dunkin Donuts and they go in and order a few boxes of munchkin's and get Rory what she wants and then get back in the truck and head over to Jared's game.

When they get there they get out of the truck and grab thier chair's from the backand Luke brings them over to the field while Lorelai takes Rory and the donuts over.

''hey everybody good morning.'' Lorelai says

''hey Lore,Rory good morning.'' Karen says

''morning Lorelai.'' Leland says

''how is everyone this morning?'' Lorelai asks them

''fine.'' Karen says

''good.'' Leland says

''that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Karen says

Luke set's up there chair's.

Rory sits down with her donuts and chocolate milk and watches Jared.

''hey Karen.'' he kisses her cheek

''hey Luke.'' Karen says and smiles

''morning Leland.'' Luke says

''hey Luke.'' he says and shakes Luke's hand like men do

''so we brought some munchkins for everybody to share.'' Lorelai tells them

''great thanks.'' Karen says

''how are your munchkin's there kido?'' Lorelai asks her

''mmm mmmhmm.'' Rory says and nods with her mouth full

''hey Karen you okay?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea I'm fine.'' Karen tells her

''no your not come on let's take a walk and we can talk. Luke we'll be back.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay.'' Luke says

''hunnie stay here with daddy.'' Lorelai tells her

''mmmhmm.'' Rory says and just nods

Lorelai takes Karen for a walk.

''ok so talk tell me what is going on.'' she says to Karen 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''so what is going on?'' Lorelai asks her

Karen just shrugs her shoulder's.

''Karen?'' Lorelai questions her

''okay I'm pregnant okay?'' Karen says upsetly

''Leland and I had this humungo fight about the baby's name because he wanted to name it after our daughter Jennifer that got abducted and I said No that I wouldn;t be able to take having a second Jennifer when there are other pretty names out there that I like I wouldn't be able to deal with my emotions because all I do is think about Jennifer and whether or not we are ever going to find her dead or alive someday.'' Karen tells her

Lorelai just gasps and listen's.

''oh.'' she says let down

''I'm sure everything is going to be fine and that we will find her alive someday hopefully.'' Lorelai tells her

Karen just shrugs again.

''yea I hope and I hope your right.'' Karen tells her

''thanks.'' Karen says

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says and hugs her comfortingly

''was that it?'' Lorelai asks her

''is there anything else that is bothering you that you want to talk to me about?'' Lorelai asks her ''no that was it.'' Karen tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says

''so thanks for bringing donuts for the boys.'' Karen tells her

''your welcome.'' Lorelai says

''so Max isn't playing soccer anymore?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no he quit.'' Karen tells her

''What!'' Lorelai says

''but it's his favorite sport?'' Lorelai asks her

''not anymore he likes and is into hockey and roller blading now.'' Karen tells her

''oh and what does Leland think?'' Lorelai asks her

''he's mad but is getting over it and just wants Max to be happy doing something he likes and enjoys.'' Karen tells her

''aww well that's good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Karen says 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''so is Leland all excited about the baby?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea he is he really is.'' Karen tells her

''what about the boy's do they know yet?'' Lorelai asks her

''oh no not et we havn't told them anything yet but I think Jared knows something because he walked in on Leland comforting me with his hand on my stomach.'' Karen tells her

''oh.'' Lorelai says and just stays quite

over at the field

''Daddy can Max and I go play on the playground?'' Rory asks Luke

''yea sure but stay together.'' Luke tells her

''okay we will.'' she tells him

''come on Max.'' she says and takes his hand

they go over to the play ground together.

''so he's doing good out there.'' Luke says

''oh yea Jared is doing great look at the way he's playing out there he's kicking some butt.'' Leland says watching Jared play

back over with Karen and Lorelai

''so what about you and Luke?'' Karen asks her

''what about Me and Luke?'' Lorelai questions her

''are you planning to have anymore children?'' Karen asks her

''oh I don't known maybe we'll see.'' Lorelai says

''we really havn't talked about it yet.'' Lorelai tells her

''but maybe someday yea another kid might be good.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh good that's good.'' Karen says

''oh yea I guess.'' Lorelai says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so do you guys want to go out to lunch after the soccer game on us?'' Karen asks her

''why don't you guy's come back to the diner and we can have lunch and hangout there.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay that would be great the kid's can go play out at the park and the adults can talk.'' Karen says

''okay sounds great.'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Karen walk back over to the field.

''hey is everything okay?'' Luke asks her

''yea everything's fine.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay good.'' he says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

Karen goes over to Leland

''hey they winning?'' she asks him

''um yea they are.'' Leland tells her

''oh good that's good.'' she says

''yea.'' he says

''so we are gonna go back to Stars Hollow to the diner after the game.'' Karen tells him

''okay sounds good.'' he says

''so where are the kid's?'' Lorelai asks Luke

''oh over there on the playground.'' Luke tells her

''oh okay I think I'm gonna go over and find them.'' Lorelai says

''okay I'll be here.'' Luke tells her

''okay.'' Lorelai says and walks over to the playground

Rory sees her ''Hi Mommy!'' Rory says

''hey baby you guy's having fun?'' Lorelai asks her

''yea!'' Rry says

'oh good that's good.'' Lorelai says and smiles 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarred's soccer game is ending

''come on on baby come on Max Jarred's game is done let's go back over there.'' Lorelai tells them

''okay.'' Rory says

''okay.'' Max says

Lorelai takes Max and Rory back over to Luke,Karen, and Leland and Jarred comes over.

''hey bud good game.'' Luke says

''hey bud yea good game.'' Lorelai says

''hey bud you rocked!'' Karen tells him

''hey bud nice goals.'' Leland says

''thanks.'' Jarred says

''so are you guy's still going to come over to the diner?'' Lorelai asks the,

''yea we'll be there.'' Karen tells her

''okay I asked them back to the diner for lunch is that okay?'' Lorelai asks Luke

''oh yea sure.'' Luke says

''okay let's go come on hun.'' Lorelai says and puts her hand out to Rory

''coming mommy.'' Rory says and takes her hand

''I'll get the chair's.'' Luke says

''okay hun meet you guys back at the diner.'' Lorelai tells them

''okay.'' Karen says

Luke,Lorelai, and Rory all go back to the truck and get in and head back to the diner. 


End file.
